


The New King

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Max Headroom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Edison Carter and his team are in for a surprise when they find out who the new king is......well most of them are.





	The New King

Bryce Lynch stared at the man in the corridor who had just appeared on his view screen. 

“Max,” he asked the construct on the next screen over. “Who is that? He doesn’t work for the Network, does he?”

“No,” Max replied. “But he seems harmless and I can call security if he gives you any trouble.”

Bryce nodded and unlocked the door. “Come in,” he invited.

The man, who was well dressed and looked very official walked into the room and addressed Bryce.

“Sir,” he said, “First off, happy seventeenth birthday.”

“Thank you,” Bryce said, quietly. “But how did you know it was my seventeenth birthday?”

“It is precisely for that reason that I’ve come here,” the man told him. “My name is Edmonson. It is my roll to inform you that it is time to set aside this menial task.”

“Did Cheviot send you to fire me?” Bryce was horrified. Where would he go? Network 23 wasn’t just his job. It was his home!

“No, sir,” Edmonson told him. “But you have greater duties and responsibilities to attend to. It’s time you came home.”

“Is something wrong with my parents?” Bryce asked worriedly.

“The Lynches are fine, sir.” Edmonson assured him. “They will be waiting for you when you arrive. They’ve been invited for it since they’ve raised you.”

“You’re saying I’m adopted?” Bryce asked. His parents had never mentioned it if he was.

“You are many things, sir,” Edmonson assured him. “All of them good. Now come.”

“Not until you tell me where you’re taking me.” Bryce said.

“To Shireford, sir,” Edmonson explained.

“Why are you taking me to Shireford Palace?” Bryce wanted to know.

“Because you’re the King.” Edmonson bowed respectfully.

  
  


*****

  
  


Edison walked into the Control Room and set his vidicam down on Theora’s desk. 

“It seems that Ped Xing passed away last night,” Theora told him. “Cheviot wants you to cover the funeral.”

“Wouldn’t it be a bit crass to have Network 23 cover the funeral of its biggest commercial client’s president? Especially given Max’s unpredictability?”

“I doubt there’s any way we could talk Cheviot out of it,” Theora sighed, certain that Edison was right. The last thing Network 23 needed would be Max making some rude joke about the deceased. And since Max had no filter on his sense of humor, Edison and Theora were both certain that’s exactly what he would do if given the opportunity.

*****

Bryce listened to Edison and Theora’s conversation as he waited to announce his presence on their view screen. Finally, he disconnected the call and turned to Edmonson.

“I would like to invite Mr. Carter and Miss Jones to my coronation,” he said.

“You wish to give them an opportunity to get out of covering the funeral,” Edmonson realized.

“Yes,” Bryce said. “And, Edmonson?”

“Yes?” Edmonson raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell them it’s me,” Bryce said. “I’d like to surprise them.”

******

Edmonson led Bryce to the limo that was waiting in the carpark

The chauffeur opened the door.

“It is good to have you back,” he told Bryce as the young genius as Bryce stepped into the car. There was no one around to see which suited Bryce just fine. If he could make a quiet getaway, that was exactly what he would do.

“I have an invitation to deliver,” Edmonson said. “Bring him home and then come back for me.”

The chauffeur nodded and drove off with Bryce in the back of the limo.

*****

“May I help you?” Murray asked rushing to head off the official-looking man who was approaching Theora’s control desk. He really hoped Edison wasn’t in trouble with some shadowy corporation. The reporter had stepped on a lot of nasty toes on his way to the top.

“Mr. Carter,” Edmonson said, not paying Murray any heed. His invitation was for Edison and Theora after all.

“What do you want Edison for?” Murray said, sounding rather irritated at being ignored.

“Mr. Carter and Miss Jones are invited to attend the coronation of the new king which will be held tonight,” Edmonson said. “They are to be guests of the palace from tonight and throughout the festivities which will end tomorrow afternoon.”

Murray, who didn’t want Max ruining Ped Xing’s funeral any more than Edison nodded. “You both have the rest of the day off to find something appropriate to wear.” he told Edison and Theora. “I don’t want you giving the new king a bad impression of Network 23. I’ll explain things to Cheviot.”

“Thank you, Murray,” Edison and Theora both said as they started to gather up their things.

“Don’t forget your vidicam, Mr. Carter,” Edmonson said. “You are being given exclusive rights to air the coronation on Network 23.”

“That is really an honor,” Murray said. “May I ask what do we owe this privilege to?”

“The crown prince is a regular viewer of Network 23,” Edmonson said. “He is very impressed with Mr. Carter’s honor and integrity.”

“That is very kind of the prince to say so,” Edison said. “I will do my best to cover the coronation in kind.”

  
  



End file.
